Superheros
by TMIshadowhunter25
Summary: Clary Morgenstern isn't your average person. She was tortured and put through pain all her life and when she moves to a new house, in a new city. She meets people who hate her, love her and know her. Clace, sizzy, Malec! K just encase Please review!
1. Superheroes:1

Clary Morgenstern isn't your average high schooler. Far from it.

Clary has two older brothers, one who is extremely overprotective and wouldn't let her 4 meters away from him or 6 meters near a boy. The other one was crazy and would throw her in front of a really big semi trailer truck ( the ones with like 64 wheels ) just for a laugh.

Her mum had died when she was 3 in a car incident leaving her living with her brothers. Her parents had been divorced around 3 and a half years after she died so until then Clary had never met her dad. And she wished she hadn't.

They used to live in a small town in England and it sucked when they had to move to one of Americas most populated cities, Los Angeles.

Jonathan, Clary's elder brother, who had greens eyes and brown hair, pulled up to the address they had been given which was their new house. It was 2 storeys with 3 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms.

The outside had a bright green garden and many colorful flowers in the garden beds. The house was a creamy white color and wasn't made up of bricks. It looked nicer than they thought it would be.

Clary opened the door of the yellow expensive sports car, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Her brothers followed in pursuit. No of them looked faintly similar as each other and they weren't often called siblings. Valentine didn't even Clary apart of the family.

Clary and Jon both had bright green eyes and Jon always looked after her. Jon had light brown hair, while Clary had the brightest red colored hair. And then the exact opposite of both of them was Sebastian.

Sebastian was daddy's favorite and looked almost exactly like him. They both had white hair, black eyes and a grin that was invented by the devil himself.

"Do you have the keys?" Clary asked Jon who shook his head as he checked his pockets where he had put them. They both turned and looked and Sebastian as he made a jingly noise that sounded suspiciously like keys. And the smug brother even had "his grin" on his face.

He walked past Clary and gave her a push making her crash into the side of the car winding herself. A sharp pain went up the side of her body making her gasp. Jonathon ran around the back of the car to her, grabbing arm to steady her as she took in deep breaths of air.

"I'm alright," She said wincing from the pain, as she started walking to the house. Jonathon walked just behind her to make sure she didn't fall over, muttering things that Clary didn't think were very nice things about Sebastian, Clary defiantly didn't blame him.

After unlocking the door they walked inside. All their furniture was already in the house and it was so much bigger then their old house, which had been 3 bedroom and only had 2 bathrooms.

Clary's room was the attic as it was spacious and had big windows which Clary ha only seen in old movies. valentine was the only one out of the 4 who got see the house before the brought it, and the others hadn't seen it since now.

The kitchen, dining room, Valentines room, one of the bathrooms and 2 spare bedrooms were on the first floor.

On the second floor was Jon's room, Sebastian's room, a bathroom and 2 study's plus the library.

In the attic was Clary's room, the bathroom en-suite, another small spare room which would probably end up being used for painting and a balcony.

When their father finally got to the house everyone had un packed their clothes and possessions. They ordered pizza and watched the 100 on their huge new television.

After dinner Clary went up the 2 flights of stairs and packed a bag and laid out clothes for school tomorrow. A new school with new people.

As Clary fell asleep she didn't know that tomorrow she would meet people who would hate her, love her, and know her.

**I'M NOT SURE WHEN I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT IT SHOULD BE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. The figher:2

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT ITS CHRISTMAS AND I JUST GOT MY NEW LAPTOP THEN MY BF BROKE UP WITH ME AFTER WE HAD BEEN DATING FOR OVER 7 MONTHS. JUST SO YOU KNOW EACH CHAPTER WHILE BE BASED ON A DIFFERENT SONG AND THE SONG WILL BE AT THE TOP AND THE NAME OF THE TITLE! JACE WILL BE JOINING US IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WITH A POV! THANKS TO LL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON MY LAST CHAPTER AND MY LAST CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LONG LIST OF EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED ON ONE OF ANY OF MY CHAPTERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT FOR THE STORY!**

**THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS: THE FIGHTER BY GYM CLASS HEROES!**

**THANKS!**

_Clary POV_

I woke up to the sound of my drunk father shouting at me to unlock my door. I knew if i did he would probably give me a good kick in the ribs because that's his way of saying "good morning sweetie." But i knew if I didnt open the door it would be a lot more than a kick.

I run across the door and let the door swing open. I flinch back as his hand goes across my face causing a red hot pain to go through my whole body.

"I've been calling you for almost a whole minute. Wake the hell up," On the last sentence he pushed me to the ground and was about to give me a good kicking but thank god Jon ran in and stood between me and dad.

He was only an ass to me because i looked like my mother who left and made him lose everything and i got a good reminder of that everyday. Sometimes Sebastian even helped.

"Dad. Stop! Do you want her to walk around school on her first day with bruises again? The cops will be back asking questions." Jon only used that kind of stuff to make him stop her actually meant "get the hell off of her," but no one in the house not even Sebastian would ever say that to him.

"Hurry up and get ready for school then," Dad said giving him a death glare.

Jon helped me up and looked at me like i was an injured puppy. That definitely wasn't the first dad had done that.

"Are you okay," Jon asked with so much concern in his voice i felt bad lying.

"I'm absolutely fine." After seeing the look he gave me of disbelief i added "really i am."

"Okay, meet me out by the car in 10 minutes or well be late for school," He said before walking out of the room.

I walk over to the mirror to see my small freckled face paler than it normally is (which is really pale) and took a deep breath. I walk back into my room and put on a green sweater with a white tank top under neath and new denim jeans that looked pretty good. i walk back into my bathroom an tie my hair up in a pony tail using my black scrunchie.

I then put on my black and white joggers, grabbed my school bag and ran down stairs, being extremely careful not to bump into my dad.

My brother was already in the car. so as i jumped in the passenger seat he drove off to school.

Once we arrived at school Sebastian and Jonathon were greeted from their many friends. They came her a month ago to stay for a two week transition to see if thy liked the school before we moved here but i didn't because i wasn't worth the money.

Jon kept hold of my arm the whole time as we pushed through the crowd of children.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute. I'm just getting your table chart from the office," He said walking off. I tried to follow him but all it got me was a huge slam back against the lockers. I fall against them and look to see who pushed me.

In the middle of all the crowd was my brother Sebastian who had pushed me and the other body guard

It was my brother Sebastian that had pushed me. He was in a group of 6, and most of them looked like the sports team, which no one would dare go near. On the other side of my brother was s boy named Jordan which I only knew because i'd seen my brother sky-ping him.

I didn't recognize the other 4 but one of them stood out more. He was golden. Not literally but his hair, skin and even his eyes were golden. I notice all the other girls were looking at him with awe and all the boys were either looking at him with hatred (only one of them who seemed oddly familiar), jealousy or amazement.

MY brother laughed and kept walking. everyone had made a path for them down the center of the corridor but most people had walked of for class no so there was only about 20 people left including me.

"*Bad words* Sebastian"I yelled after Sebastian. He wasn't that far away so i didn't have to say it loud. I saw the boy across from me, the one i thought was familiar look at me in shock. I realized it was probably a stupid thing to do but i didn't think about it at the time... until he turned back.

"What did you call me Clarissa?"He asked me fairly loudly. The brown haired familiar looking boys eyes widened but I would figure that out later... if there was a later.

"I didn't say anything," I say loudly. Why was I being stupid.I could have just stay quiet like with dad so why was I being defiant? He walked towards me with a really threatening look on his face but blonde boy put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Ill handle this," which didn't make me feel any better.

"You new here,"He asked in a voice that sounded like an angel but after living with my I can tell when its fake. I decided mot to answer and I just stood there watching them.

"Come on princess, it's a simple yes or no question," He said now sounding sour and annoyed.

"Maybe," I told him back with a smile. He glared at me and stepped closer cause me to step back slam back into the lockers behind me. I saw brown haired boy take a step towards us. Now there was like 30 surrounding us. I shock my head slightly not wanted him to get involved.

Jonathon saved my butt again. He ran in front of me and managed to look tall and threatening, way more than i was.  
>"You got a problem Herondale?" He asked. Obviously they knew each other ad hadn't got along well the first time."<p>

"Not at all." He said trying to sound innocent. Jon started walking of and i was about to follow him and someone grabbed my wrist. I look back to see Mr. Blonde Herondale.

"You don't want me as an enemy Princess," He sounded so threatening but somehow i still manage to stand up to him. (Not literally, he was at least a head,taler than me making that impossible but you know what i mean.)

"So now you want to be besties?"I asked in a sweet innocent voice which only made him more annoyed.

"Watch you back," he lowered his head and looked at me straight in the eyes as he whispered this which kind of frightened me but i just smiled and tugged my wrisr back before running after Jonathon.

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
